


the tie that binds

by charleybradburies



Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bonding, Children, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Geraskier Week, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Moving In Together, Musicians, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: It wasn't that they'd never discussed moving in together or spending longer stretches together as the three of them, but Geralt had always assumed that they'd have the time to get Ciri used to the idea of someone else being around, of someone else taking her dad's attention. Doctor Teinert, their family therapist, had recommended taking things slow; there was no need to shuffle up any attachments that Ciri had developed, not when she was doing so well with the routine they'd built up, and certainly not when Jaskier didn't plan on going anywhere, which he'd felt ready to state even back when they'd gotten together.Geraskier Week: Day Six (Found Family)Title from Halsey's "I Walk the Line."
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634425
Kudos: 157





	the tie that binds

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, kudos, and comment!

It felt strangely obvious to bring Jaskier back to his place after the hospital's discharge.

It wasn't that they'd never discussed moving in together or spending longer stretches together as the three of them, but Geralt had always assumed that they'd have the time to get Ciri used to the idea of someone else being around, of someone else taking her dad's attention. Doctor Teinert, their family therapist, had recommended taking things slow; there was no need to shuffle up any attachments that Ciri had developed, not when she was doing so well with the routine they'd built up, and certainly not when Jaskier didn't plan on going anywhere, which he'd felt ready to state even back when they'd gotten together. Neither Geralt nor the hate crimes unit felt secure sending Jaskier back to his apartment, though, so here they were, bringing him to Geralt and Ciri's. 

Geralt supposes he could have figured that Ciri would have agreed to Jaskier coming to stay in their home from the moment she'd sent him to the hospital with her beloved stuffed lion Lew to give to Jaskier, but in Geralt's defense, he'd been preoccupied, had pushed his surprise away and left most of the thinking to Yen after she'd agreed to come take care of Ciri so he could leave for the hospital. 

Yen, who's now eyeing very closely the detective who's on the floor playing in Ciri's dollhouse with her, playing along with a story about a magic-wielding warrior queen who's made numerous appearances in the world of imagination as she voiced it, watches as the other woman lets her doll yield to the little girl's and as Geralt brings in Jaskier's bags. She then announces that she's put dinner in the oven, and doesn't miss Geralt's grateful sigh. 

Jaskier - with all _his_ priorities in order - pauses just past the entryway, carefully sets his guitar down and leans his lute case against the wall, both in places they'll be safe enough for the time being. He returns a small wave from Yen and then pulls Lew out of the bag slung over his better shoulder. Like a kitten who's learned the sound of a can opener, Ciri darts her head up immediately, a heart-warming smile taking over her face as she drops her doll and rushes over to retrieve the stuffed animal. She practically crashes into Jaskier, though, and Geralt nudges her back a bit, knowing that while Jaskier doesn't _visibly_ wince the weight of a child is a weight no part of his body should be asked to bear at the moment.

"She helped, right?" Ciri asks them both excitedly, not even stopping to consciously greet Geralt as she gingerly pulls the lion back into her own grasp. 

"So very much," Jaskier declares without missing a beat, and Ciri beams even harder. She presses a kiss to the animal's faded yellow head, and Geralt groans internally, wondering when he'll ever manage to wash the damn thing. 

Detective Szarlota pushes up from the floor, smoothing her pant legs, seemingly preparing to either leave or converse further with them, or perhaps just conscious that she was playing in a dollhouse whilst asking questions of an almost-four-year-old and one of her guardians. 

"I think I've got all the statements I need for now. I should leave you to get settled and have dinner," she says, with all the ease and sweetness of someone who's done this before. "We'll be in touch about any further developments." 

"Thank you," Geralt and Jaskier answer in unison, and Yen follows with her own thanks. 

Geralt gently curls his hand into Jaskier's just as Ciri moves to wrap herself around his leg. Geralt widens his stance a bit to let her arm go around his thigh, well-acquainted with the feeling of her breath against his pants as she buries her face into him as though she hasn't already been interacting with the person she's hiding from. She huffs into his hip and then looks up at him, knowing he'll look down at her. He strokes her hair and raises his brow, and she moves a bit behind him, but nicely thanks the detective for playing with her. 

The oven dings, done, and Yen gives a self-satisfied smile as she gestures Detective Szarlota towards the door. 

"Right on time," she proclaims, going to the kitchen, and Ciri rushes after her, lion bouncing in her hand. Jaskier opens the door, using his return to Geralt's side as some sort of small excuse to stand even closer. 

"Yen, we're going to go get his things settled in the bedroom," Geralt declares, and can catch her little snort.

"Five minutes, I'm timing you!"

"Is that a challenge, Lady Yennefer?" Jaskier replies, smirking, shifting out of the surprising lack of speaking he's done today. Geralt makes a point of rolling his eyes at that, but knows it still comes off as a fond expression. He slings the large duffel bag back over his arm and gently pulls his partner after him, away from the living room and kitchen, and down the short hall. Jaskier knew the setup and the order of rooms, even if not _well_ \- the half-bath, the linen closet, then Ciri's room, the full bathroom, and the master bedroom all the way at the end. 

The full bathroom, with doors to the bedrooms on either side, boasted a large standing tub, which had been a very persuasive feature to a godfather who'd just become father to a toddler. It would prove good for helping Jaskier bathe as well, and was even big enough for them to bathe together if they chose. That, though, would have to wait until Geralt felt comfortable enough to slip out of the caretaking role somewhat. He hadn't particularly been in it before the assault, not with Jaskier - though their difference in age had sometimes resulted in a similar dynamic - but in just the past couple weeks he'd gotten used to the shift. He'd needed to, and while it wasn't quite as stark as going from having something of a visiting uncle role in Ciri's life to being her _dad_ , it had been similarly abrupt. Geralt would be immensely glad never to have to shift like that again, especially not in a situation full of such panic and anger as when hearing that Dominik had put Jaskier in the hospital.

Geralt was trying hard not to think about that part, as insistent as Jaskier was that they should go to court ready to thank the jackass for giving them another "excuse" to spend time together. It was within Jaskier and Yennefer to be petty about the matter; Geralt still had to forgive himself that he couldn't be there for that performance, that he wasn't there in that alley, that he didn't go return the favor as soon as he got enough information to potentially do so. But this wasn't a barfight over a college boyfriend, and they had Ciri and their jobs to think of, and Geralt would have to settle for the judicial system. Not that being pulled into a kiss as soon as he's set Jaskier's duffel on the bed is anything he's not thankful for - he'd just rather exercise caution because of his daughter's presence as opposed to his partner's state of injury. 

He does call some of Dr. Teinert's advice to mind, though, having been reminded quite a few times that a lack of power in a situation was not inherently bad, enough to let himself enjoy this moment, even as Jaskier pulls away from him somewhat. 

"Three or so minutes left," he says, barely a murmur but purposely breaking the silence, and rests his head down on Geralt's shoulder, hand gripping his tighter. 

Geralt wraps his arm around Jaskier's waist, and chuckles.


End file.
